Demigods, Meet Wizards
by Milkshake50
Summary: Hecate has aske Chiron to send some demigods to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter and his friends. NOT LIKE MOST HP and PJO CROSSOVERS. Set after BoO and in OotP. Tons of Percabeth and Solangelo fluff and a little bit of Jasper, Caleo, and Frazel fluff too. Please R&R.
1. The Quest

**Sorry if the character seem OoC**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Quest

 **Percy**

"Cut it out seaweed brain!" Annabeth screamed as I used my water poweres to splash her.

The giant war had just ended and Annabeth and I were enjoying all of our free time together. Ever since our experience 'down there' we've been connected at the hip. Annabeth had been sleeping in my cabin every night and during meal times we'd eat together at the Posiedon table. For a while people would look at us funny but they soon got over it.

Annabeth and I were currently at the beach by camp enjoying each others company in the water. She suggested we have a beach day because we deserved to relax and I had no trouble agreeing. It was nice t have a break from fighting. Annabeth and I were playing in the water together and relaxing when out of no where a certain son of Hephaestus come run towards us with a his head on fire.

"Hey Perce." he said with a grin, "Chiron said that you and Annabeth need to get to the big house NOW!" at that he ran off. My guess was to the big house so he could find out what Chiron had to tell us.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Annabeth said as she trudged out the water.

"Come on wise girl," I say as I follow her out of the water. "we can always come back tommorow."

She turned around and looked. "Nope. Tommorow we are going to help Jason build those temples for the minor gods remember?"

I scratched my head as I tried to remember. When I did my I nodded my head at Annabeth and then grabbed her hand. "Ah well. We can come back another day so I can beat you in another water fight."

"These water fights of our aren't really fair you know." she said as we walked towards the big house together hand in hand.

I smiled at her. "That's what makes them fun!"

She smiled at me then laughed. "Your brain is seriously full of seaweed."

"That's why you love me." I said then kissed her on the cheek.

From behind us I heard someone gagging so I turned around only to see Leo with his finger hovering above his tounge as if he were gonna throw up.

"Ha ha Lea very funny." I said as I hit him in the shoulder.

"You bet it was. Mr. Mcshizzle is the funnoest man alive." he said as his head caught on fire again. "Anyways come on. Chiro wants to speak to us inside about something. He says it's important."

Annabeth and I walked into the big house and saw the rest of the seven and Nico, Will, and Calypso.

Jason was sitting in a rocking chair and Piper was sitting on his lap. Frank and Hazel were sitting on a couch by the stairs with there finger intertwined. Calypso was sitting down on the same couch and Leo went over so he could sit next to her. He greabbed her hand in his and she laid her head on his shoulder. Will and Nico were siting down on the couch and Will had his arm around Nico while Nico laid his head on Will's shoulder.

I was happy that Nico found love. After he told me I wasn't his type I kinda had a panick attack. For one, Nico had a crush on me this entire time. And two, I'm everyone's type. I mean seriousely. Who wouldn't want a slice of this cake?

Anyway, Annabeth and I took the seat right next to Will and Nico and then Chiron walked in. He was currently in his hourse form so he was rather tall.

"So." he said quickly. "Lady Hecate has asked you guys a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Nico asked.

"She needs you ten to go to London and protect a boy named Harry Potter from a evil person named Voldemort-"

Everyone was laughing, even Nico.

"W-who names the-there kid Mo-Moldy S-shorts?" Leo asked in between his fits of laughter.

"His name is Voldemort and he is a wizzard."

Eveyone was laughing again but harder tihis time.

"You mean a real wizzard?" Will asked as he laughed. "Like the one's with the point hat and wands?"

"Yes mister Solace." Chiron answered. "Wizzards. Harry Potter attends a schoocl by the name of Hogwarts-"

"Wait what?" Jason said as he tried to get up off the ground. He was laughing so hard that he fell out of his rocking chair when Piper got up to get water. "Who would name their school after blistered pig skin?"

"Anyway." Chiron said loudly so he could get everyone to quiet down. "Lady Hecate has told me that she needs you ten to protect Harry Potter and his friens from any dagers. You will be going to Hogwarts as well, and take all the classes. Lady Hecate also said she will give you her blessing tonight as you sleep so you'll be able to perform magic like any fifth year at Hogwarts. Any questions?"

Everybody shool there heads.

"Great! Now go to sleep because tommorow you'll be heading off to London to get you school suplies and you will be staying at a pub called the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. You will also need to pack. You will be leaving tommorow morning at 10 o'clock sharp."

Everyone nodded and then left. Annabeth and I went to her cabin so she could pack her things and as soon as she finshed, we went to my cabin so I could pack. When we finished packing, we crawled into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Nico**

Will and I were walking out of the big house towards his cabin so he could pack his stuff. Will has been staying in my cabbin lately because he is the only one who can successfully calm me down when I have a nightmare. Apparently, whenever I have a nightmare my powers go all bezerk and I wake everyone up with skeletons at their doorstep. Will is the only one who can wake me up without hurting me so he stays in my cabin.

Ever since those three days in the infirmary with will we grew really close. And I mean REALLY close. I remember one night he stayed up with me in the infirmary and we talked until the sun rose.

I also remeber when he took me to see the sunrise one mornig. He woke me up and dragged me out of bed and we sat at the top of half-blood hill looking at the sun rise from behing the trees. That was the day we first kissed. It was the best thing I have ever experienced. after we kissed I could see the blush in his cheeks so I smiled and he smiled back at me and then we kissed again. We kept kissing until we heard the squeal of my sister from behind us.

Will and I broke apart, smiling like madmen and then he kissed my forehead.

Hazel walked up to us and screamed "Finally!"

I just looed at Will and he shrugged and kissed me agian.

Hazel was talking to us about something but I wasn't lisening. I was to focoused on the boy who was holding me in his arms with a large 100 watt smile plastered on his face.

Ever since that day, Will and I became inseperable. He loves me ans I love him.

Will packed rather quickly so he and I went to my cabin. He helped me pack so almost as quickly as he did. Once we fiished, the two of us crawled into bed and I snuggled into his chest. He put his head on top of mine and we fell asleep.

 **_._._._._._._._._._._._._**

 _"Nico wake up you worthless piece of trash." someone said as I opened my eyes._

 _"Percy?" I said questionly._

 _"Oh shut up di Angelo. You should've just given up on life years ago. It's not like anyone here cares about you. Your just some worthless kid who showed up here without a care in the world. You let me and my gorlfriend fall into Tartaras and we almost died. And on top of that you liked me. I wish you would've told me sooner so I could've crushed your heart and laugh as you cried about it._

 _"No Percy I'm sorry just please stop-"_

 _"Nico how could you!" another voice from behind me said. "It's your fault I'm dead. It's you fault that I'm here no longer laughing on earth and enjoying life. This is why I joined the hunt. So I could get away from you."_

 _"No Bia please. I'm sorry please-"_

 _"Nico I can't believe you ever thought you would be happy." a mans voice said from behind me. "I can't believe you thought I would love you. You're just a useless piece of filth that eveyone hates. I'm suprised no one has tried to get rid of you yet. I would, but I have a reputation to keep. Just remeber Nico di Angelo, I will NEVER love you."_

 _"Will no please. I love you. Don't do this. Please."_

 _All three people began laughing at me as I cried me eyes out on the ground. I was curled up into a little ball of myself just waiting to die when I saw some light behind the three people._

* * *

 **Will**

I woke up to the sound of my boyfriend screaming in his sleep. He kept saying things like "no please" or "I'm sorry". I tried to wake him but his eyes stayed close. Tears were streaming down his face and then I heard my name.

"Will no please. I love you." When I heard him say that I grabbed him and hugged him. Whenever I hug Nico I glow. I don't know why, I just do. I hugged Nico so tight that I was scarred I would cut off his circulation.

I felt Nico begin to stir so I loosend my hold a bit.

"Will?" he said.

"Sh sh Nico I'm right here." I said as I rubbed circles on Nico's back.

"Will it was horrible." he said as he sobbed on my chest.

"Do you wanna talk about?" I asked him as I let go so I could see his face.

He nodded his head. He soon told me everything that happened in his nightmare and all I could do was hold him. I knew that nothing I said could fix him. He knew I loved him and he loves me. No matter what I will always be there for him.

"Wil." Nico said.

"Yes angel?" I asked.

"Can we go watch the sunrise?"

"Ofcourse."

I grabbed him and carried him in my arms like a baby. His head was laying on the crook of my neck as I walked towards the top of half-blood hill. I set him down on the ground just so I could sit down too. As soon as I was situated I motioned for him to come over to me. He scooted closer to me and when he was close enough, I pulled him into my lap. We sat outside and watched the sunrise together in comfortable silence.

"I love you Will." Nico said to me as soon as he saw the sun peak through the trees.

"I love you too Nico."

* * *

 ** _Next update will be out before..._**

 ** _May 16_**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! As you can see, the next chapter will be out soon so please read it. Also, please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter and who's POV I should use as they go to Diagon Alley. Please R &R.**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Thanks for reading this story! Hope you're liking it so far.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

 **Jason**

After we left the big house, Piper and I went to the Aphrodite cabin so she could pack. Piper packed comfortable clothes like jeans and over sized t-shirts. Drew shot her looks of disgust as if saying 'your going to London in that?'. But Piper didn't care. She just kept packing.

As soon as she finished packing, the two of us went to my cabin so I could pack. I mainly packed jeans and my camp t-shirts. Once I finished packing, Piper and I changed into our pajamas, crawled into my bed, and fell asleep in each others arms.

 **_._._._._._._._._._**

The next morning I woke up and saw Piper fast asleep in my arms. I wiggled out of her grasp and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got in the bathroom, I turned on the water and began to undress. I took a quick shower and then went to put on clean pair of clothes.

When he walked into the room he saw Piper sitting up in the bed yawning.

"Good morning beautiful." I said to her from the doorway of the bathroom.

She turned her head and smiled at me. "Good morning."

I walked over to her and kissed her on her forehead. Her smile got bigger.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." she said as she got up.

"Kay, just make it quick so we can go to breakfast together."

"Kay." with that she turned around and walked into the bathrrom.

As soon as I heard the water hit the tile shower floor, I went over to my dresser and grabbed some jeans and a purple Roman shirt that had SPQR on the front. When I finished getting dressed, I sat down on the bed and waited for Piper.

Not to long after I sat down, Piper came walking out of the bathroom wearing an orange camp shirt and some jeans.

"Ready to go?" she asked me.

I nodded my head and grabbed her hand. Hand in hand, we walked over to the dinig pavilion and saw that most evreyone was there, sitting at the Hades table, taliking and laughing like normal teenagers. The only people who wern't there yet were Annabeth and Percy. Piper and I saw an empty spot by Leo and Calypso, so we sat there.

"Hey man." Leo said as I sat down. "We were just talking about how long it would take Percy to get here. I say he won't be here until nine thirty, but Nico says he should be here in a few minutes."

I let out a small laugh. "Knowing Percy, he won't be here until nine forty-five."

At that everyone laughed.

"What's so funny?" someone asked from behind us. We all turned around to see Percy and Annabeth walking towards us.

"Darnit Nico. Looks like you were right." Leo said with a sigh.

"You bet I was. Now pay up." Nico held his hand out to Leo and Leo gave him two dramachas and he sighed again.

"Can't believe I lost a bet to death boy." Leo said under his breath.

Nico heard him and laughed. Will justed smiled and kissed Nico on the cheek.

"Why is Leo giving Nico money?" Percy asked as he and Annabeth sat down by Frank and Hazel.

Hazel laughed. "They were betting on when you'd get here. Leo said nine thirty and Nico said in a few minutes."

Annabeth laughed at her bofriends expression. His lip was sticking out in a pout and he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"I can't believe you people don't know me at all. If Annabeth wasn't there, I probally wouldn't have woken up unitl nine fifty-five."

Everyone laughed again and Annabeth just rolled her eyes. As soon as the laughter died down, we all began to eat our food. We all took our time eating since it would be our last meal at camp together for a while.

When we finishe eating, it was already nine forty-seven so we all went to our cabins to grab our bags.

 **_._._._._._._._._._._._**

"So how are we all gonna get there?" Piper asked as the two of us walked up the hill.

"Nico and I are gonna shadow travel everyone there." Hazel said as she looked down at her watch. "Ok guys it's ten on the dot. Hold on she said as she grabbed Nico's hand. Everyone grabbed onto a part of Hazel or Nico and then they jumped into the shadows.

* * *

 **Harry**

I woke up to the smell of breakfast coming from the itchen. Ron was still laying down in his bed fast asleep, so I got up and walked towards the kitchen. When I got I walked in there I saw Mrs. Weasley by the stove and Hermione and Ginny at the counter cracking eggs and cutting the bacon.

It was week before school started and I was currently at Grimmaulds Place with Ron, Hermione and the Order. Mrs. Weasley told us that we'd be going to Diagon Alley tommorow so we could get our school supplies. After we gt our supplies, we'd be going to the Leaky Cualdron for lunch.

"It smell amazing in her." I said as I took a seat at the table.

"Why thank you Harry." Mrs. Weasley said as she waved her wand so all the food would fill the table.

I began to fill my plate with biscuits, bacon, and eggs. As soon as my fork touched the plate, I heard Ron running down the stairs.

"It sell wonderful mum." Ron said as he took a seat next to me and began filling his plate.

"Ron save some for the rest of us." Hermione said with a smile as she sat across from Ron. Ginny took the seat next to her and laughed at her brother. His moth was already full of food.

"Ronald don't shove that much food in your mouth." Mrs. Weasley said to her son.

"-orry -um." Ron said as he tried to swallow his food.

After a while, everyone made their way to the kitchen. By time everyone was there, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and I were done.

"Hey Ron," I said as I turned my head to look at him, "wanna play a game of chess?"

"Your on." he said as he ran out the kitchen.

Ron and I went to the sitting room where a chess board was already set up on the table as if it was waiting for us. Ron just shrugged and sat down. He and I played six games and he won all of them. By time we packd all the pices up, it was time for lunch. We all sat down at the table and began eating the sandiwiches Mrs. Weasley made for us.

Once we finished our lunch, Ron and I went up to his room to play a few games of exploding snap and Giny and Hermione went to Ginny's room to study. Before they knew it, Mrs. Weasley was in their room saying it was time for bed.

I crawled into my transfigured bed and fell into a dramless sleep.

 **_._._._._._._._._._._**

"Wake up everyone. We need to get to Diagon Alley before it's to crowded." Mrs. Weasley said as she came into our rooms and woke us up.

"Oi mum!" Fred said as he walked out of hs room and into the hall. "It's seven in the morning."

"Fred get dressed so we can go." Mrs. Weasley said as she went back down to the kitchen.

I walked down the stairs and turned into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley made a small breakfast this morning so I grabbed a piece of toast and ate it quickly. When I finished my toast, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny came running down the stairs. After they were all in the kitchen eating, Hermione came down the stairs. She did like me and grabbed a piece a toast and ate it quickly.

"Alight is everyone ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Everyone nodded there head and we walked over to the fire place. We all threw in our floo powder and we were soon in Diagon Alley.

* * *

 **Hermione**

As soon as we got to Diagon Alley, Harry, Ron, and I went to Flourish and Blotts to get the books we needed. We walked into the store and saw two attractive teenagers standing in front of a few books as if they had never seen one before.

"I'm telling you Wise Girl, it says The Anstard boko of Pellss." the boy with the raven black hair said.

"Seawead Brain it says the Standard Book of Spells." the girl with golden hair said to the boy. They were holding hands tightly as if they were gonna die if they let go of each other. "Whatever you said doesn't even make sense."

"Fine then let's get it." the boy said.

"Kay help me carry them will you?" the girl aske dthe boy.

"Ofcourse." he said as he grabbed some books off the shelf.

They turned around and saw us.

"Oh hi!" the boy with the black hair said. He also had eyes that were the color of the sea. The girl he was still holding hands with had grey eyes that looked like storm clouds. "Were we in your way?" he asked. His accent wasn't british so where were they from?

"Oh no worries." Harry said. "We just need some books for school and we were looking around for then."

"Oh ok." the boy said. "Well lets go check out Wise Girl."

"Kay." she said as she let him drag her of towards the register.

"They seem a bit off to me." Ron said as he stared at their backs.

"Yeah." I said. "Why are they here? And why couldn't that boy read the title on the book?"

"Who knows?" Ron said as he reached for the same book. "Lets go check out. The faster we get this done, the sooner we can eat lunch."

I rolled my eyes but grabbed my book and walked over to the register anyways.

As soon as we finished getting our books, we went to the pet store so we could get some pet treats for our pets. Once we left the pet store, we went to the Leaky Cualdron to meet up with everyone else for lunch. When we walked in, we saw the people from the book store along with eight other attractive teenagers standing with them. They were at the bar talking to Tom.

"I wonder what their talking about." Harry asked.

"Yeah me too." I said.

"We should use the extendable ears." Rn suggested.

No one argued, so we got them out ad used them.

"-so here are is your room key Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson. You two will be in room 3."

"Thank you." the boy who liked a taller version of Harry said.

"Why do you think their sharing a room?" Ron voiced.

"I don't know." I said as I put down the ears. "They're so young and they're teenagers. They shouldn't be sharing a room."

"Yeah." Harry said. "Oh look everyone else is here."

When Harry said that, I turned around and saw all the Weasley's sitting down at a large table. The three of us walked over there and sat down at the table. We placed our orders and ate happily.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

Hazel and Nico shadow traveled us to Diagon Alley and niether of them seemed the least bit tired. We walked around and looked around for a while until we decided we should go ahead and get our school supplies before we go to the Leakey Cualdron.

"Okay so we should get our robes first." Piper said as she pointed to the shop that sold robes.

"Kay and after that we should go by Olivander's and get our wands." Hazel added.

"Okay and after that," I began as I took in a breath, "Percy and I could get the books we need, Hazel and Frank could get the cauldrons, Jason and Piper could go and get the telescopes, Will and Nico could go get our crystals, and Leo and Calypso could go get the scales."

Everyone nodded their heads and the Frank said something.

"What about the pets?" he asked.

"We can meet up at the pet store after we get the stuff we were assigned." Nico said.

We all nodded in agreement. We walked over to the robe store and quickly got fitted for our robes. After that, we went to Olivanders to get our wands.

"Excuse me sir." I said politley. "We are her for our wands."

"Ah yes demigods." he said with a smile.

We all just stared at him in shock.

"How'd you know?" I asked no sounding more alert.

"No worries young demigods. I'm an aura reader. I can sense your power."

We all calmed don a bit after hearing that.

"Can we get our wands then." Nico asked sternly.

"Of course." he went to the back and grabbed ten boxes. "These were on my desk this morning and I din't know whhy, but now I see why the were here." He began passing out or wands and reading out what they were made of. "Ms. Chase. The wood of an olive tree, owl feather core, 11 1/2 inches. Mr. Jackson. Beech wood, the hair of the Pegesus, 14 inches. Mr. Grace. Oak wood, lightning bolt core, 12 inches. Ms. McLean. Rose wood, swan feather core, 11 inces. Mr. Valdez. Fire wood, lava core, 13 inches. Ms. Atlas. Chesnut wood, basil leaf center, 10 inches. Mr. di Angelo. Ash wood, thestral skinn core, 11 inches. Mr. Solace. Holly wood, sunshie core, 10 1/2 inches. Ms. Levesque. azel wood, diamond dust core, 10 inches. Mr. Zhang. Spruce wood, elephant skin core, 13 inches. Now I think that's everyone."

Once we all got our wands, we left Olivander and went our seperate ways. Percy and I went to the books store and we looked for the books we needed. It was hard considering we had dyslexia. As soon as I saw the books that we need I motioned for Percy to come over and look at them.

"That doesn't say The Stadard Book od Spells." Percy said as he squinted when he tried to read the cover.

"Yes it is." I said squinitng my eyes too.

"I'm telling you Wise Girl, it says The Anstard boko of Pellss." Percy said with a smile.

"Seawead Brain it says the Standard Book of Spells." I said as I looke at the books again. We were holding hands like we always do. "Whatever you said doesn't even make sense." Ever since that place, Percy and I have always been touching in some way. If we aren't together terrible things happen.

"Fine then let's get it." Percy said.

"Kay help me carry them will you?" I asked as I began to pick up some of the books.

"Ofcourse." he said as he grabbed some books off the shelf.

When we turned around, we saw a group of three people staring at us as if we were crazy.

"Oh hi!" Percy said cheerfully."Were we in your way?" he asked.

"Oh no worries." the boy who looked like a shorter version of Percy said. "We just need some books for school and we were looking around for then."

"Oh ok." Percy said. "Well lets go check out Wise Girl."

"Kay." I said as he dragged me off towards the register. "They were looking at us weirdly Perce."

"Aw well forget them." Percy said as he set our books on the counter. After we check out our books, we went to the pet store to meet up with everyone else. At the pet store Percy bought me an owl named Olive and Piper bought a cat named Ginger.

Once we finished at the pet store, we made our way to the Leaky Cauldron. We all walked up to the guy at the bar so we could get our room keys.

"Ah here you are Ms. Chase and Mr. Jaclson. you'll be in room 3."

"Thanks." Percy said as he grabbed our key and pulled me in the directoin of our room.

It was a nice size room with one king sized bed in the middle on the wall. There were two dressers on both sides of the bed and a bathroom by on of them. Wes et our stuff down in our room then headed back downstairs so we could get a table and eat with our friends.

When we came back down stairs, I saw thse people from the bookstore sitting down at a table surronded by people all with red hair.

"Perce look," I pointed to there table "it's those people from the book store."

He looked over to the direction I wa spointing at. "Wonder what they're doing here?" he said.

"There here to eat seaweed brain."

"Oh yeah."

I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend and then dragged him over to a large table. Jason and Piper followed us over to the table and we all sat down. Soon everyone was at the table sitting down so the watior came over and took our orders. As soon as our orders were placed we began talking amougst ourselves.

"So what do you think the school will be like?" Hazel asked the group.

"I don't know, but I hope they have a place where I can swim." Percy said with a smirk.

"Of course. Aqua man needs his water or else he dies." Leo said with a smile.

Calypso hit him on the back of the head and then giggled a little.

"I hope the classes aren't hard." Will said. "With our dyslexia and ADHD I doubt we'd be able to get through the day."

At this everyone laughed.

I was about to sa something when the people we saw in the book store came up to us.

"Hi." the girl with bushy brown hair said.

Everyone at the table waved.

"My friends and I were just wondering where you're from. That accent is kinda...off I guess."

"Oh." Jason said. "We're from the U.S."

"Okay well then why are you here in London?" she asked.

"We're going to a school called Hogwarts." Leo said smiling. "We're exchange studens."

"Oh, Dumbledore didn't say anyhitng about exchange student." the boy with the ginger hair said.

"Well we're supposed to be going to a school by the name of Hogwarts sooo..." Frank began but didn't finsih.

"Well that's brilliant." the girl with the bushy hair said again. "We go to Hogwarts. What year will you be in?"

"Fifth." Piper said.

"Brilliant. Well I guess we'll see you at school." she said.

"Yeah see you there." I said and thn waved bye.

When she was gone, the waitor came back with our food and we ate slowly then went up to bed. Percy and I changed into our pajamas them crawled into bed together. I laid my head on his ches and he had his arms around me.

"Goodnight wis Girl." he said "I love you."

"Love you too seaweed brain."

 **_._._._._._._._._._**

 _I was falling downwards. Everthing around me was dark and I was all alone. I felt like I was falling for forever until I finally hit the ground._

 _"Ow." I said as I stood up and rubbed my head. As soon as I got up I had this feeling inside me. It felt like something has been ripped away. Then it hit me. Percy. Where was he? Why wasn't he here with me? Did he find someone new?_

 _I felt my knees buckle under me and I fell._

 _"No Percy." I screamed. "Where'd you go? Why aren't you here? Why'd you leave me? PERCY!?" I was crying now and I couldn't stop. I could hear myself getting louder and louder until I saw him, but he was with someone else. He was kissing some girl from Aphrodite cabin. The kiss was heated and Percy seamed to be enjoying it._

 _"PERCY NOOOO!" I screamed but he didn't hear me. He just kept kissing her._

 _I let out another sob and then I felt myself being shaken._

 **_._._._._._._._._._**

My eyes fluttered open and I felt the son of Poseidon hugging me an dwhispering in my ear. I sobbed in his neck and he pulled away so he could see my face.

"Annabeth I'm right hear and I will never leave you." he said then he pulled me back into the hug and we fell asleep like that. This time, no nightmare.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter due by..._**

 ** _May 18_**

 **Hope you like this chapter. I tried to add a bit more Percabeth to this chapter since th last chapter had more Solangelo. Anyways please leave a review.**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3

The Hogwarts Express

 **Harry**

"Come on everyone!" Mrs. Weasley yelled down the hall of Grimmaulds Place. "We've got fifteen minutes before the train leaves."

"Mum have you seen my tie?" Ron asked as he ran down the stairs."

"Here Ron." Hermione said as she handed Ron his tie.

"Thanks Mione."

"Let's go." Mrs. Weasley said as we walked out the door. We got into the the Ministry cars and rode off to Kings Cross.

"I wonder what year the Americans'll be in." Hermione said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah some of them look like seventh years." Ron said as he took the seat next to Hemrione.

"Maybe they'll be in first year considering this is their first year at Hogwarts and all." Hermione voiced.

"Yeah maybe."

The three of us kept talking about what we thought of the Americans so far. We were talking so much that we didn't een notice when we got to the station.

When we got out of the car, we saw the americans standing in front of the loo's and squinting their eyes at the signs.

"Jason that's the guys bathroom just go in before the train leaves." the taller version of me said. The blonde who was holding his hand was trying not to laugh and the girl with the choppy chocolate-brown hair and color changing eyes just rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Perce just give me a sec." the blonde boy said as he squinted his eyes even more. "I almost got it."

"Frank can't you just tell him that I'm right." my look alike said as he threw his hands up.

The buff, asian baby man laughed. "Jason give it up. Percy's right just go do your buisness so we can get good seats."

The blonde boy scoffed then walked in. As soon as the door closed back, my look a like gave a triumphit qrin. "I knew I was right. My brain is still the best."

"What brain?" the boy with black hair said. It looked as if the shadows were bending to his will. "As far as we know, your head is full of seaweed."

When he said that, all the teenagers busted out laughing, exceot my look a like. He was sticking out his lip in a pout gester and he looked at the blonde girl whom's hand he was holding.

"You still love me though." he said. His pout turning into a grin.

"Of course seawead brain." she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"That's odd." Hermione said from behind me.

"Yeah." I said as turned to see her. "Why were they laughing about seaweed?"

"Not that." Hermione said. She rolled her eyes and looked at me."The fact that the blond boy couldn't read the sign. Just like in the bookstore when your twin coudn't read the book titles."

"Oh yeah." I said and nodded. "That is a bit odd-"

Before I could finish my sentance, I was cut of by a loud bang coming from the boys bathroom. The blonde boy came tumbling out of the bathroom and he was soaked with water from head to toe.

"Percy what did you do." he asked the boy who looked like me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said with a smirk.

"Percy you better dry me before I personal fly you and let my father strike you down."

When the blonde boy said this, my twin paled. "Alright Jason I'll dry you. Just don't make me fly." My look alike grabbed the blonde boys shoulder and the water just crept away. He was soon dry.

The blonde boy smiled and laughed. "Great now lets get on that train."

"Mione did you see that?" Ron asked a shoked Hermione.

"Yeah Ron." Hemrione said. "How's he powerful enough to do such good wandless magic?"

"Who knows?" I said as I began walking towards the train. "We should board or else we won't have seats."

Ron and Hermione followed me to the train steps nd we boarded.

* * *

 **Jason**

Piper and I were in our room snuggled up against each other when we heard a scream. We knew this scream very well. It was Annabeth's scream. She was most likely having another nightmare about 'that place'. Piper hugged me tighter so she could try to go back to sleep but I could tell it wasn't working.

"Maybe we should go check on them." she said as she sat up.

"Pipes we can't." I said as I sat up with her. "Perce said no to worry about it."

"I still feel like we should e there for her. She's been scared and I wanna help her heal."

"Pipes, Perce said he doesn't wan't us to feel like we have to help with the nightmares cause if we tried, we'd all be restless."

Piper let out a small laugh. "Your right." she laid back don on my chest and hugged me tight. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Pipes. I love you." I kissed the top of her head then closed my eyes. My head was on top of her so I could smell her strawberry, mango shampoo.

"I love you too." she said in a whisper. She snuggled closer to my chest and we fell asleep again.

 **_._._._._._._._._._**

"Jason wake up." a voice said from outside our bedroom door.

"Ughhh." I said as I got up. Piper was still asleep so I let her sleep.

I opened the door only to find a grinnig son of Hepheatus at my door.

"What is it Leo?" I asked, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Dude it's past ten A.M. The train leaves in an hour. Get your lazy butt up and get dressed."

My eyes widdened, I told Leo thanks then closed the door so I could get dressed. I just grabbed a pair of jeans and a SPQR t-shirt. When I finished getting dreseed, I went over to the bed so I could shake Piper awake.

"Wha-." Piper said as her eyes fluttered open.

"It's time to go babe." I say to my girlfriend.

"Kay how long do I have to get ready?" she asked me.

"About five minutes." I said with a smile.

"Five minutes!" she screams. "What time does the train leave?"

"Elevn." I say.

Piper got up and went towards the bathroom. She brushed her teeth then got dressed.

"Let's go." she says as she looked at the clock.

I look at the clock and it read '10:43'.

"Kay." I said as I grabbed her hand. The two of us walked down the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron and we saw the rest of our group downstairs waiting for us so we could shadow travel.

"Sorry it took us so long." Piper said as she grabbed Hazel's shoulder. "Jason didn't wake me up unitl twn minutes ago.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's not my fault you look cute when your sleeping."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Just grabbed Nico so we can go."

I grabbed Nico's elbow an he and Hazel shadow traveled us to Kings Cross train station.

 **_._._._._._._._._**

"Guys I have to pee." I said as soon as we reached Kings Cross.

"Why didn't you go while we were at the pub?" Nico asked me.

"I didn't have to go then." I said as I shifted from foot to foot.

"Fine let's go." Percy said. We all walked over to the area were the we saw signs that were probally for the restroom.

I squinted my eyes so I could read the sign but aparently Percy could read it.

"Jason that's the guys bathroom just go in before the train leaves." Percy said clearly annoyed. Annabeth was holding his hand and trying not to laugh while Piper just rolled her eyes.

"Perce just give me a sec." I said as I squinted his eyes even more. "I almost got it."

"Frank can't you just tell him that I'm right." Percy said as he threw his hands up.

Frank laughed. "Jason give it up. Percy's right just go do your buisness so we can get good seats."

I scoffed and walked in. As soon as the door closed, I went into a stall and peeed. When I finished, I went to wash my hands. When I got to the sink, I saw it was shaking. The toilets were shaking too.

Oh my gods. I thought. What's happening? I tried to get out but as soon as I took a step towards the door, all the piping bust. Water was flying everywhere. I stormed out of the bathroom and walked up to the son of Posiedon.

"Percy what did you do." I asked him. My fist shaking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said with a smirk.

"Percy you better dry me before I personal fly you and let my father strike you down."

When I said hat, Percy paled. "Alright Jason I'll dry you. Just don't make me fly." Percy grabbed my shoulder and the water just crept away. I was soon dry.

I smiled and laughed. "Great now lets get on that train."

* * *

 **Will**

"Come on Nico lets go." I said as I dragged Nico onto the train.

"Why can't we just shadow travel to the castle." he asked. "I don't like trains."

"It's only a 9 hour ride." I said as I pulled Nico down the aisle of the train. Our friends behind us.

"Nine hours!" he whispered shouted. "You expect a kid with ADHD to sit down for nine hours?!"

I et out a small laugh. "Nico I have ADHD too and you don't see me complaining."

He stuck out his tounge and I laughed again. "You are better when it comes to dealing with it."

"You'll probally be asleep anyway, so why does it bother you?" I asked him as I led him into and empty compartment. We sat down by the window and everyone else began to fill in.

"Because what if I only sleep for and hour. Then I'll have to sit down and stare at nothingness for eight!"

I laughed at my boyfriend. He really was adorable. I just kissed him on the cheek and he looked at me. I smiled and wispered in his ear. "Don't worry,we'll be there before you know it."

He smiled at me then his eyes began to flutter. He let out a yawn and then laid his head in my lap.

"Goodnight Will." he said.

"Goodnight Nico." I could tell he was already asleep so I bent down and whispered in his ear. "I love you." I began running my fingers through his hair.

"So what'd you think the teachers'll be like at Hogwarts." Percy asked the group as Annabeth laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Who knows I just hope they don't-"

Leo was cut off by the compartment door opening. A girl with bushy brown hair stood in the doorway.

"Hi can we sit here." she asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." Piper said.

The girl and two other people walked into the compartment and took a seat across from me and Nico.

"So what are your names." the girl with the bushy hair asked.

Hazel spoke up. She began to point at all of us when she said our names. "I'm Hazel. This is Frank, that's Percy, that's Annabeth, she's Piper, that's Jason, he's Leo, that's Calypso, that's Will and then he's Nico."

We all waved at the trio.

The girl with the bushy hair spoke. "Well I'm Hermione, this is Ron and that's Harry." Once she said Harry's name, she just stared at us as if she was waiting for something.

I decided to say something. "Well it's nice to meet you."

No one spoke for hours then Annabeth finally decided to voice her question.

"So what are the teachers like at Hogwarts?" Annabeth asked.

"Some are really nice like Proffeser McGonagall, but others are terrible like Proffesor Snape."

"Bloody git that one is." Ron said as he scowled.

I was about to say something when Nico's movements cut me off.

"WILL NO!" He screamed loudly. He had tears welling up in his eyes.

 _"Uh Hazel,"_ I whispered. _"he can't do this here. Everyone will hear!"_

 _"I got it,"_ Annabeth said as she drew out er wand. She pointed her wand at the door and whispered _'silencio'._

Nico began speaking again. "NO WILL! I'M SORRY!" he let out a sob. "DON"T DO THIS! DON'T GO"

The three brits stared at him like we were crazy.

I pulled Nico's body into my lap and held him. " _Sh sh Nico it's okay I'm right here."_

His crying began to slow down and he hugged me tighter. "Will?" he croaked out.

 _"Hey it's okay bambino I'm here. I'm not leaving."_ I said as I hugged Nico tightly.

"Will it was awful." he said as he cried into my shoulder.

 _"Bambino it's okay I'm here."_ I said as I began rubbing circles on his back. _"I love you and I won't leave I swear it."_

 _"Will. How much longer until we get there?"_ He asked me.

 _"I don't know let me ask. Annabeth how much longer til we get there."_ I asked her.

 _"I don't know."_ She said. _"Let me ask Hermione."_

"Um Hermione?" she said to Hermione. "When will we be at the school?"

Hermione shook herself out of shock and responded. "About 45 minutes."

"Okay. Will di you get that?" sheaske me.

I nodded and Nico just hugged me more.

 _"It's okay bamibino we're almost there. Just a few more minutes."_

 _"Okay, and Will."_

 _"Yes love?"_

 _"I have to pee."_

I let out a laugh and so did the other demigods.

"If you don't mid me asking," Hermione piped up, "what langueage was that?"

"Greek." Calypso responded.

"And you can all speak it?" she asked.

"Yep." Calypso said. Popping the 'p'.

"Piper Nico wants to know if you could you know to the brits. He said all this crying is bad for his rep."

Piper laughed.

Nico let go and leaned back so he could look me in the eye. "I did not say that."

"Sure you didn't I said to him with a smirk. "Anyway, Piper?"

"I'm on it." Piper turned towards the trio who just looked confused. "You didn't see or hear this boy crying or screaming about anything."

I could hea the charmspeak in her voice. Heck I almost believed that he wasn't crying.

The wizards eyes glazed over and they scratched their heads.

"What were we talking about?" Harry asked his friends.

"No idea." Ron said.

* * *

 _ **Next update by...**_

 _ **May 19**_

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **I didn't really know how long it took them to get to Hogwarts from Kings Cross so I just made something up. Please leave revies.**


	4. The Sorting

Underline = the hat/ their thoughts

 _Italics = greek/ their nightmares_

* * *

Chapter 4

The Sorting

 **Leo**

Before we knew it, we were arriving at Hogsmead.

"Let's go everyone. I heard Hogwarts is lovely." Annabeth said as she dragged Percy off the train, but as soon as she got off, she stoped in her tracks.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" Percy asked but he too stoped when he got off the train.

"Guys what happened?" I asked, but when he got off the train Ijust stared in front of me, wide eyed. "Giant." I whispered.

"Fir's years this way." the half giant said as he waved his latern high.

My grip on Calypso's hand tightened. She looked at me and gave me a reasurring smile. I calmed down a bit but not completly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked off the train after us and they waved to the half giant.

"Hiya -arry." he said as he waved his large hand.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry said as he waved back.

"You mus be the exchange students." he siad. "Just get in a boat and we'll be at th castle in no time.

You could tell Percy was excited about riding in a boat on water. As soon as he got in a boat with Annabeth, Jason, and Piper, he exploded with happiness. His eyes were as big as saucers and he wouldn't stop smiling.

Anyways, we sailed across the lake and as soon as Hogwarts came into view, Annabeth screamed with joy. She started talking about all the architecture and facts about old castles and all that stuuf. I wasn't listening.

After sailing for about five minutes, we arrived at the school. We walked through the doors of the school and we were met by a lady in green robes who looked strict.

"Hello sudents." she said. "I am Proffeser McGonagll. I am the Transfiguration teacher along with the Gryffindor house leader. Now you will be sorted by the hat so when I call your name please step up."

She led us into a room called the Great Hall and as soon as we walked in, I could see why. I was to busy paying attention to the design of the room that I didn't even realize everyone was staring at us. I, being myself, held up a call me sign when I pased some girls in black and yellow robes. When Calypso saw, she slapped me on the back of the head.

When we got to the front of the hall, McGonagall began calling out the names of first years so they came and sat on the wobbley stool.

"Alenn, Danny." she yelled.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat screamed. The little boy got off the stool and went to sit with the cheering Huffepuffs.

"Barns, Mackinzee."

"RAVENCLAW!"

People kept going to the stool and the Hat kept saying thier house. As soon as all the first years were sorted, an old guy with a long beard stood up. The whole room got quiet.

"As you can see, we have some new students this year." the old man said as he motioned to us. "They are exchange students from america and I ask that you treat them with the utmost respect. Now these children ar very powerful and they've all been through a lot so I tell you not to get on their bad sides or you will be paying the consequece. If not by us than by them."

Chiron told us that all the teachers knew who we were and what we have done. Well all excepth the new DADA teacher apparently. Chiron said that the headmaster didn't trust her with such a big secret.

"The new students will be sorted into their rightful house, but they will have their own hut to stay at that is in the Forbiden Forest. You are not to destirb them while they are there our you will be severly punished." With that he sat down and motioned for McGonalgall to continue.

"Valdez, Leo." she said.

I stepped up and sat on the stool, and she placed the hat on my head.

"Hmm a demigod. Well lets see here, you built a mechanical dragon and a giant boat. That's Ravenclaw material, but you died and came back to life. I'm gonna have togo through more of your memories. Better be..."

"RAVENCLAW!"

I looked over at Calypso and winked. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I walked over to the Ravenclaw and took a seat.

"Atlas, Calypso."

* * *

 **Calypso**

When we walked into the Great Hall, I was at a loss for words. It was beautiful. Leo was holding my hand as we walked down the lane. Leo held up a call me sign to some girls so I hit him in the back of the head.

He just looked over at me and smiled. I smiled bck at him.

"Valdez, Leo." the Proffeser said.

Leo walked up there and sat on the stool for a few minutes.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Ravenclaw table cheered and he looked at me then winked. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Atlas, Calypso." the Proffeser said.

"Excuse me ma'am." I said to the proffeser. "It's just Calypso. I don't use my last name."

"My apoligies Ms. Caypso." she said with a small smile.

I just nodded at her then took a seat on the stool. She put the hat on my head and it began speaking.

"Former goddess. Sided with the Titans in the first war, oh but you then switched sides and helped defeat th Titans. Very brave. But, your also very good with your hands. Clearly a very intelligent specimen. Better be..."

"RAVENCLAW!"

I walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat by Leo. He kissed me on the cheek and thn grabbed my hand.

"I'm glad we're together." Leo whispered in my ear.

"Yeah me too."

"Levesque, Hazel."

* * *

 **Hazel**

As soon as we walked into the Great Hall, I was in awe. There were so many precious jewls in one place. Just about everything could be bent to my will. After I was done admiring the decrotive items that were all around the Proffeser called my name. I could see Leo and Calypso whispering to each other at one of the tables, so I walked up and sat on the stool.

"A child of Pluto. Very interesting."

"How'd you know who I was?" I asked the hat through my thoughts.

"I'm a magical hat. I know things. Anyways, I'll be going through your memroies to see what kind of person you are. Let's see here. Born in the 40s, died so you could save your mother. Very loyal my dear. You are definetly..."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I walked over to the table that was full of cheering people and sat down. I looked over to Frank and he was looking at me. He smiled at me then mouthed 'good job'. I smiled back at him and mouthed back 'thank you'.

"McLean, Piper."

* * *

 **Piper**

Right when I heard my name, I walked up to the stool and sat down. I really wanted to get this over with. I hated being the center of atteniton. I looked out into the crowd of people and saw that all the guys were staring at me. Jason was just scowling at all the attention I was getting from the male portion. I smiled a little then the Proffeser slid the hat on my head and when it began to talk I jumped a little.

"Another demigod, and a child of the love goddess herself. That would explain the attention."

"Sorry but could we please hurry this up. I don't really like people staring at me for to long."

"Oh of course. Lets see here, oh you tricked a goddess into falling in her own trap. Very cunning. Slytherin seems like the apropiate house for-"

"N please not that house. People say it's where all the bad qizards go."

"Well then I guess you could do well in..."

"RAVENCLAW!"

I quickly got off the stool and ran over to the cheering Ravenclaw table. I took a seat by Leo and put my head down.

"Hey you okay?" Leo asked me.

I lifted my head up a gave him a small smile. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Zhang, Frank."

* * *

 **Frank**

When I heard my name, I walked up to the stool and sat down. I was worried about the three legged thing holding up all my body weight. I cautiously sat down and then the Proffeser slipped the hat on my head.

"Son of Mars. Lets go into you mind and see what we can find. Hmm, trusted the daughter of Pluto with you little issue shall I say. Better be..."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I smiled and walked over to the table with Hazel at it. As soon as I took the seat next to her, I gave her a kiss on the cheek and then whispered in her ear. "Love you."

Hazel smiled then whispered back. "I love you too."

"Grace, Jason."

* * *

 **Jason**

When I heard my name, I wlaked up to the stool and sat down. The Proffeser put the hat on my head ad it suddenly became dark. 'The hat must be over my eyes.' I thought.

"Son of Jupiter. Very intreging. This one isn't very hard."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I hopped off the stool ad walked over to a table ful of screaming Gryffindors.

* * *

 **Nico**

"You'll be fine." Will whispered in my ear as soon as he heard McGonagall say my name.

I walked up to the stool and sat down. The Proffesor brought the hat close to my head, but the hat started screaming.

"GET HIM AWAY FROM ME! THIS BOY HAS BEEN THROUGH MORE THAN THE BOY WHO LIVED! JUST PICK A HOUSE! YOU'D BE EXCELLENT IN ANY OF THEM!"

I looked at Will and he gave me a small smile as if saying 'well I didn't expect that to happen.'

I got off the stool and went to sit with Jason.

The Proffeser cleared her throught and began to speak again. "Solace, Will."

I saw all the girls swoon as he walked up there. I just growled under my breath and Jason patted me on the back.

"It's okay dude. At least you have me."

I looked at him then smiled. "Yeah you're right."

* * *

 **Will**

As I walked up to the stool, I saw all the girls looke at me as if I'm a child of Aphrodite. I looked over at Nico and he didn't seem to happy about it. I sat down on the stool and the Proffesser put the hat a top my head.

"Son of Apo-"

I cut the hat of I had something important I needed to get across. "Look hat, I need to be put in Gryffindor. My boyfriend needs me."

"Hmm well I guess I could make an exception. That poor boy has been through some scary things. Why do ya think I didn't want to read his mind?"

"Great so could you tell the-"

This time the hat cut me off and yelled: "GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled and ran over to sit next to Nico. As soon as I got there, I wrapped and arm arond him and kissed his cheek.

 _"I can't believe you got put in this house!"_ he said. You could see the love in his eyes.

 _"I kinda told the hat to put me here so I could be with you."_

 _"Will have I told you I love you lately?"_

I pretended to think. _"Hmm nope!"_

 _"Well I do. I love you Will Solace."_

 _"And I love you Nico di Angelo."_

We were about to kiss when we were inturrupted.

"Uh guys," Jason said with a smile. "I would not lke to hear your gross coupley chit-chat so if you could wait til after dinner."

"Wait a momment." Ron said with wide eyes. "You two are dating!"

just realized the trio was sitting in front of us. I was about to say something, but Nico beat me to it.

"Yeah." Nico said as he glared daggers at Ron. "You got a problem with it?"

Ron ignored the question and spoke up again. "But you're both guys!"

"Yes we are." I said in a serious tone. Nico looked at me shocked, but I just continued. "It's called being gay. I love my Angel and he loves me now if you got a problm with it let me know after this and I'll show you how I feel about my boyfriend.

Ron gulped. "Nope I don't have a problem."

I smiled the kissed Nico's cheek. "Good."

"Jackson, Perseus."

* * *

 **Percy**

I winced when I heard her use my name.

"It's just Percy." I said as Annabeth and I walked up to the stool. _"Do you want it on you or me?"_

 _"You should do it. You're stronger so if there memeries of that place.."_ she shuddered.

I nodded and sat down on the stool. The Proffeser lady was about to put the hat on my head when there was an interuption.

"Hem hem." a lady in all pink said. She had pointy teeth and a strong smell. She was kinda chubby. "This young lady shouldn't be up here for his sorting." her sickley sweet voice was like someone was ringing millions of bells in your ears at once.

Proffeser McGonagall sighed. "As Dumbledore said before, these children have been through a lot. These two more than the others. Therefore they will be sorted together."

"I don't think so." she said as she waved her wand. She shot a spell at Annabeth and I and we were being pulled apart. We stiil held hands but the pull was getting stronger.

"Come on wise girl we've been through worse than this." I said as I squeezed her hand tighter.

"Yeah but every time I was with you."Annabeth was cleary holding in her emotions.

The chubby lady who looked liked a toad waved her wand again and Annabeth's hand slipped from mine. She was at the other side of the room. I tried to run to her but there was this invible barrier that wouldn't let me get to her. She was clearly trying to run to me as weel, but she couldn't.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed. She was pounding on the invisible barrier.

"Wise girl it's okay. I'm right over here. Just looke at me I'm over here. We're okay." I could feel my mind being pulled into that place. Without Annabeth, I'm lost. I was about to fall out but Annabeth beat me to it."

"Darnit." Piper yelled from the Ravenclaw table. She stood up and walked towards Annabeth. "Percy you have to get over here before she starts-"

Piper was cut off by a loud ear splitting scream coming from Annabeth.

"Screaming." Piper said as she covered her ears.

"Hey toad lady!" I said as I looked over in her direction. She had a look of shock on her face. "Will you let me get to my girlfriend before I start screaming too?"

"This is clearly just an act so they can be with each other." the toad ladu said to everyone who all wore expressions of confusion.

"This isn't an act lady." Nico said as he stood up. "If you don't let them near each other soon, Percy's gonna be just like her."

"Do you truely expect me to believe that-" she was cut of by a loud thud that came from me as I hit the floor.

 _I was alone in a dark room when a suddleny heard Annabeth's screams coming from my right._

 _"Annabeth!" I called out, but I was to late. Arachne had Annabeth wrapped in webs and her face was scrattched and bloody. "Annabeth NO!"_

* * *

 **Jason**

The whole room fell silent when Percy hit the floor. About ten seconds after he fell, the room was filled with another ear spliting scream.

"Do you still think this is an act?" Piper asked, clearly upset.

"Well- I.." the toad lady was at a loss for words.

"Excuse me proffeser?" Hazel said as she turned to Proffeser McGonagall. "May we be excused?"

"Of course." she waved her wand and Piper fell through the invisible border. "There the borders are gone."

"Thank you." Hazel said as she ran over to Percy. "Frank can you lift him?"

"Sure." Frank bent down and picked up the screaming Percy and threw him over his shoulder. "Jason can you grab Annabeth?"

"Yeah." I went over and grabbed Annabeth bridal style. "Will we need to get them out of here before it gets worse. Do you think Nico could-" Before I could finsh that sentence, Percy started shaking.

"No stop. ANNABETH NO!" Percy screamed. Suddenly, water pipes began to burst.

"Uh Proffesser!" I said as I walked closer to the door. "Do you think you can get everyone to leave before they get hurt. When he's like this, bad things happen."

"Yes, yes." Proffeser McGonagall said as she motioned for everyone to leave. "Prefects! Take your houses to your common rooms imediatly!"

"Oi!" Ron said loudly. "We haven't eaten yet!"

"The head boy and girl will come to each house with food, now prefects. Escort your house out of the Great Hall now!"

The prefects lead their house to thier common rooms and soon it was only the demigod and proffesers.

"Look what you did!" Nico screamed. "You have brought my cousin to a place of terror. You have no idea what is happening right now lady. You have literally sent him to a PLACE WORSE THAN HELL!" Nico was clearly about to summon an army on her and I wouldn't have minded.

"Nico stop!" Will said as he put his hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Why should I Will! Do you know how we're gonna fix them!" he asked his boyfriend. "They usually have each other for this, but now they're both in peril!"

"Nico relax it's okay." Will said calmly. "I'll give them a seditve and it should calm them down."

"Uh Will!" I said a liitle frightened. Annabeth was now shaking. Then it happened. All the lights went out and everything got quiet. All was still unitl a blinding light came into the room.

"Will fix my son or Zeus help me I will KILL your father!"

"Uncle Posiedon?" Jason aske confused.

"Yes it's me, now can someone fix my son. Hades called and told me that if they don't calm down soon, they'll both die from heart attack."

"Quick set them down on that table over there." Will said in a commanding tone.

"On it." I said as I walked over a placed Annabeth on the table. Frank followed suit and put Percy next to her. As soon as they were close, the shaking stopped. Theirs hands moved towards each other until they were touching. As soon as their hands made conntact, Percy's eyes fluttered open. He sat up slowly and looked around. When he saw Annabeth, he freaked out.

"Oh my gods what happened!" Percy grabbed Annabeth and pulled her into his lap. _"Hey Annabeth it's okay. I'm here and I'm okay. We're together again. That old toad is about to drown in that lake we saw earlier okay. We're okay and I love you."_

Annabeth breathing slowed so she was now breathing at a normal rate. Her eyes fluttered open much like Percy's did.

"Percy?" she croaked out.

"Sh sh. I'm here and I'm okay."

"Oh Percy I-It felt s-so real. L-like we were th-there again and I hhad lost you." she sobbed into Percy's neck.

"Annabeth it's okay. Tonight we'll stay up and watch the sunrise like Will suggested we do when we get like this. I know you love it."

Annabeth nodded and hugged Percy tighter.

Percy hugged Annabeth but as soon as he loosened his grip, he turned to the toad lady.

"You! ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WE TOLD YOU NOT TO SEPERATE US, BUT WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU GO AND SEPERATE US! IF I WASN'T LATCHED ON TO ANNABETH YOU WOULD BE SWIMMING IN-"

"Son stop." Posiedon said calmly.

"Dad?!" Percy said confused. "Why are you here? Your supposed to be on Olympus!"

"I had to tell them what Hades told me about your life force. He said it was so odd that even Nico couldn't feel it."

Percy huffed then turned back to the toad lady. "Watch yourself lady."

With that, Percy carried Annabeth out of the Great Hall.

"So um could someone show us our cabin?" Piper asked shyly.

"Yes of course." the headmaster said as he walked to the door. "I wille escort you myself."

 **_._._._._._._._._**

"Here you are." the headmaster said as he motioned to or little camp. The light were already on so my guess was that Percy and Annabeth were already inside.

"Thank you headmaster." Hazel said as she and Frank walked off towards the cabin.

The headmaster nodded his head then walked off in the oppisite direction.

When Piper and I walked in to the cabin, we saw Percy and Annabeth on the couch and Leo and Calypso in the kitchen. Everyone looked tense and stressed.

"We should get some sleep guys." I say as I close the door behind me. "We have a long day tommorow."

Everyone nodded and went to their rooms. This was gonna be a long year.

* * *

 ** _Next update by..._**

 ** _May 20_**

 **Okay so this chapter was longer than I thought it would be. In all honesty, it was gonna be longer, but I stopped and decided to just cut it off here. Anywho... knowing me, the next post will probally be tommorow. I just say a further date to give me time to write it with no stress. Please leave a review!**


	5. Time Tables

**Sorry about my bad speeling.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Time Tables

 **Annabeth**

Percy and I were laying in the queen sized bed in our room in the cabin, snuggled close together as always. Percy was asleep, his arms were around me. I had just woken up and it was only 6 o'clock in the morning, so I decided to let Percy sleep a little longer.

My head was on his chest so I listerend to him breath, trying to match my breaths with his own. As soon as the clock struck 7, I shook Percy awake.

Percy rolled over and grunted. "Ugmmm"

"Wake up seaweed brain." I wispered in his ear. "There are blue pancakes downstairs."

"Blue pancakes!?" he shot up out of the bed and looked at me with wide eyes. "You better not be tricking me Wise Girl."

"Sorry Perce, but we've gotta get to breakfast. Our first class starts at eight."

Percy let out a loud sigh. "Fine, but I have to take a shower."

"Kay just don't take to long." I said as I let go of his hand.

He walked into our private bathroom and turned on the shower. Percy kept to his word and didn't take a long shower. As soon as e got out, the two of us headed downstairs so we could join the others as they walked to breakfast.

"Glad to see you two up." Piper said when Percy and I walked into the kitchen.

"It's to early if you ask me." Percy grumbled.

Piper smiled and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah lets go." I dragged Percy out the door with Piper on his tail. "Where's everyone else?"

"At breakfast." Piper responded.

"Wait so why did you wait for us?" Percy asked Piper as we all walked out of the Forbidden Forest.

"Well Frank said that if you didn't wake up by 7:30 then someone would have to wake you up, so I stayed just in case."

"Oh that makes sense." I said as I nodded my head.

The rest of the way to the castle, Piper and I talked about what the classes would be like and the teachers. When we got to the Great Hall, Percy and I sat with Jason, Nico, and Will.

"Huh." Jason said suprised. "I can't believe you're up this early Perce."

"Ha ha Jason." Percy said as he sat down and pulled me into the seat next to him. "I would still be in bed if it wasn't for Annabeth here."

I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend then kissed him on the cheek. "If it wasn't for me you'd be a hopless mess."

"That is very true." Nico said with a smile.

Percy blew out a breath and laughed. "I can't say that's not somewhat true, but without me, all of you guys would've been dead by now so ha."

We all laughed at this because without Percy, we all would be dead or insane. As we were laughing, the 'golden trio' ,as people call them, came and sat next to us.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked us.

"Inside joke you wouldn't get it." Will said in between laughs.

Hermione just looked at us for a while then turned to her food.

"So when do we know what classes we have?" I asked Hermione before she could start a conversation with Ron and Harry.

"Proffesor McGonagall should be handing out time tables any minute." she said, and as soon as she said it, the Proffesor came by and gave us our schedueles.

I looked at mine and all the words were jumbled up.

"Ugh it's in english!" Percy said as he tried to read his time table.

"Excuse me Proffeser?" I said as I turned to face the Proffeser before she could walk off.

"Yes Ms. Chase?" she said as she turned around.

"Um is there a speel that could make our scheduels in greek?" I asked.

She nodded and waved her wand. Suddenly, all of our time tables were in greek. "Here you go. My apoligies. I forgot that you... have difficulties with the english language."

"No worries." I said as I looked back at my time table. My classes were;

Care of Magical Creatures...Slytherin/Gryffindor

History of Magic...Slytherin/Gryffindor

Charms...Hufflepuff/Gryffindor

Divinition...Gryffindor

Transfiguration...Gryffindor/Ravenclaw

Defence Against the Dark Arts...Slytherin/Gryffindor

Hermione was looking over at my time table with an odd look on her face.

"What langueage is that?" she asked me.

"Oh it's ancient greek." I replied.

"Um okay."

Percy looked at my scheduele and then smiled. "Great we have all the same classes."

"Of course we do seaweed brain!" I said with a smile. "We're in the same house."

"Just wanted to be sure." he said then he kissed my cheek.

"Get a room!" Nico said as he gagged at us.

Percy stuck his tounge out at him and I just rolled my eyes at my boyfriends behavior.

"Percy your seriously a five year old." I said with a laugh.

"But you love me." he said and he kissed my cheek again.

I laughed again. "Yes I do love you seaweed brain. Nothing will ever change that.

Percy smiled and then gave me a peck on the lips. "Come on lets go to our first class.

All of us got up from the table and went to our first class together. It was gonna be an interesting year.

* * *

 _ **Next update by...**_

 _ **May 25**_

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, I kinda forgot about it. I promise the next chapter will be much longer and it will be about all of their classes.**


	6. Classes

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing this story! So far, over 1k people have read this story. Please keep reading and reviewing. Oh and as promised, this chapter should be much longer than the last one.**

Horses talk/ Percy telapathy=underlined

 _Greek=italics_

* * *

Chapter 6

Classes

 **Percy**

Annabeth and I were walking hand in hand towards a little hut right by the Forbidden Forest for our first class, Care of Magical Creatures. Dumbedore decided to let me and Annabeth be in Gryffindor so we would be with the majority of our friends just in case another 'slip up' happened. When we got to the hut, we were greeted by the large, giant-like man we saw at the train. Hagrid I believe his name was.

Anyway, Hagrid had a look of glee on his face. When the rest of the class showed up, he cleared his throught and began the lesson.

"'Eello class!" he said cheerfully. "Today we will be learning about Pegusus!" I groaned and Nico, Annabeth, Jason, and Will laughed at me. "Now do not be fright'n whe'n I bring 'em out." Hagrid went into the woods for a few minutes then came back with two pegasi.

As soon as they saw me, they came runnig towards me. Everyone had worried looks on their faces. They thought the horses were gonna trample me, but once they were close enough to touch, they bowed.

"My lord." the horse on the right said as it bowed. "It's such and honer to see you."

"Thanks." I said as I pet the pegasus. "And you don't have to call me lord. Percy is fine."

"Thank you Percy." The other pegasus said as I pet her too.

"What are you names?" I asked them in my mind.

The horse on the right answered for them. "I am Clover and that is my sister Danndi."

"Cool names." I said with a smile. I kept rubbing the pegusi manes until Annabeth nuged me in the arm.

"Seaweed brain stop petting those horses before it gets to suspicious."

"Oh right." I said as I stopped petting the horses. They whinned at the sudden removal of my hand. "Sorry guys, but I'm here on a quest and I can't have people being suspicious." The pegesi nodded their head then went back over to Hagrid.

Hagrid was staring at me like I was magical or something. Which, might I add, was weird considering he teaches at a magic school.

"'Ow'd you do tha'?" he asked me.

"Oh um I have a way with horses." I said trying not to reveal to much about myself. All my friends were laughing loudly. Jason was on the ground, clutching his stomach. I just glared at all of them and then turned to look back at the teacher.

Hagrid shook himself out of his shock and motioned for someone to come and pet the magical cratures before them. Hermione stepped up and held her hand out to touch the pegasus but it huffed on her hand then backed away.

"It's al'ight 'ermione." Hagrid said to Hermione who looked pretty upset.

I looked at Clover, the horse Hermione tried to pet, and spoke to him. "If you let these wizards pet you, I will bring the two of you sugar cubes tommorow."

Clover seemed to have a change of heart when he heard that. He trotted up to Hermione and nugged her hand. Hermione gladly pet the pegasus then she looked over at me. I gave her a small smile and she blushed. I could tell she was trying to hide it, but I knew she was blushing. I wonder why though.

Before I could ask her, the class ended, so Annabeth, Nico, Will, Jason, and I headed back up to the castle.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Harry, Ron and I were walking to Hagrid's hut for our first class. When we got there, we saw the exchange students there already. Percy was holding Annabeth's hand and they were staring into each others eyes and all that. I couldn't stop thinking about how attractive Percy was. I mean look at him! He's perfect.

Ron caught me staring and he waved his hand in front of my face. "Oi! Hermione. Are you all right?"

I blinked a few times then looked at Ron. "Yeah Ron. I'm fine." A few minutes after we got there, class started.

"'Eello class!" Hagrid said cheerfully. "Today we will be learning about Pegusus!" Percy groaned and his friends laughed at him. I wonder why their laughing. "Now do not be fright'n whe'n I bring 'em out." Hagrid went into the woods for a few minutes then came back with two pegasi.

As soon as the Pegasi saw Percy, they ran over to him. Everyone was looking at him with worried expressions except for the exchange students. They were trying to hold in their laughter. What kind of friends don't worry when their friend is about to get tram-

My thought was cut short when I saw the pegasi bow to Percy when they got within a touching reach. I was staring at him shocked. Why are they bowing to him. It makes no sense! Percy was just petting the pegusi mane when Annabeth nudgged himi the arm. He looked over to her and she said something so that only he could hear her. He nodded and then looked back at the horses. After a few seconds, the pegasi walked back over to Hagrid.

Hagrid was just staring at Percy, as well as the rest of the class.

"'Ow'd you do tha'?" Hagrid asked Percy.

"Oh um I have a way with horses." he said. All his were laughing loudly. Jason was on the ground, clutching his stomach. Percy just glared at all of them and then turned to look back at the Hagrid.

Hagrid shook himself out of his shock and motioned for someone to come and pet the magical cratures before them.

I stepped up and held my hand out to touch the pegasus but it huffed on my hand then backed away.

"It's al'ight 'ermione." Hagrid said to me as I walked back to Harry and Ron. I was pretty upset that the pegasi didn't like me. I was about to say something to Ron when I felt something nudge my hand. I turned around and saw the pegasus from before and I petted his mane gladly.

I looked over at Percy and he gave me a small smile. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. I tried to hide my blush but I couldn't.

"Hermione why are you blushing?" Ron asked me. But before I could answer, class was over.

 **_._._._._._._._._._._**

As we walked to our next class, I could hear Annabeth and Percy talking to each other in a strange language. Maybe they were speaking the language that was written on their time tables. Anyway, Annabeth was gripping Percy's hand tightly and Percy was gripping her's right back, just as tight.

I was watching the two so long that I didn't even realize we were in class. Ron snapped his fingers by my ear and I jumped a little.

"Are you sure your all right Mione?" Ron asked. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yes Ron." I said as I took the seat behind Percy. "I'm fine."

The class started and I couldn't help myself. I started staring at Percy. Annabeth saw me this time and shot daggers in my direction. I straightened up and then turned my attention to the Proffesor who was shaking and looking at Nico as if he was a murderer.

I decided that I should pay attention.

* * *

 **Nico**

Me and the rest of the demigods were sitting in the front of the class, waiting for the teacher to show up. Annabeth insisted we sit up front just in case the Proffesor says something useful, but nobdy else wanted to. We had this class with Slytherin like most of our classes. Anyways, mostly all the people I asked said this class was extremly boring so I'm probally just gonna fall asleep.

I was resting my head on the desk while Will ran his fingers through my hair when the teacher came in. I could hear my friends trying to hold in there laughter. I just left my head on the desk and tried to ignore them.

"Okay class." the proffesor said drearily. "Today we will be learning about the-"

Wait a second! I know that voice! My head shot up from the dest and much to Will's dissapointment. When I looked at the teachers desk, I was staring at ghost Binns who was shivering in fear. I shot him one of my famous death glares and he began to back away from me slowly.

"M-m-master!" Binns said as he coward in fear.

 _"Binns! Who gave you the rights to be here?!"_ I asked as I stood up from my seat. I could hear my friends laughing behind me.

"Master L-lady-"

I cut Binns off before he could say the goddesses name. _"You better be lucky I'm on a quest right now or I'd have your sorry ghost butt put in hell."_

"M-master di Angelo I-I'm sorry. Please don't send me th-there."

 _"I'll spare you if you tell all the other ghost to ignore me and DON'T call me master while I'm here! Understad?"_

Binns nodded his head. "Y-yes of course Mr. di Angelo"

I nodded my head and sat back down. "You may continue." Will put his arm around my shoulder when I sat down. I didn't need to look around to know that everyone was staring at me. Proffeser Binns continued his and soon he finished. He was about to gives us homework, but I glared at him and he quickly decided aganist it.

When that class ended, the demigods and I walked off to Charms class.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

Percy had his arm around my waist as we walked towards Proffeser Fliwicks classroom. History of Magic had been a pretty good class. Well most of it anyways. I caught Hermione staring at Percy with those giant eyes girls get when they think their in love.

I wanted to slap her then and there. How dare she look at MY boyfriend like that. Knowing Percy, he'll just keep being nice to her. Being completly oblivious to the fact that she likes him. Sometimes I wonder if his head really is full of seaweed.

Anyway, we were in Charms class and Proffesor Flitwick was saying things to us, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about how I'd get my revenge. After class, I was walking with Percy's hand in mine. We were going to Divtnition next. As we approached the ladder that lead to the cassroom, Will asked if he could talk to me real quick. I said yes, but was hesitant to leave Percy's side.

"So what is it?" I asked him.

"Who ticked you off?" he asked me plain as day.

I sighed. "Am I really that obvious?"

"No." he replied with a smile. "Piper told me how to tell if someone has upset you so I could run away as quick as possible."

I let out a small laugh at what Will said.

"So who did it?" he asked me again.

"Hermione." I said with a scowl. "She's been goggly eyeing Percy all day!"

Will nodded. "Well don't hurt her yet. Wait for her to do something stupid like ask him out or something before you attack."

I gave him a questioning look.

"What?" he says with a playfull smile. "If someone was eyeing Nico, they'd be dead in a heart beat."

I laughed at Will, louder this time then I felt myself shiver.

"We should get you back to Percy before you black out."

I nodded and started climbing the ladder. When we walked into the room, I saw Percy sitting with Nico and Jason. Percy saved me a seat next to him and Nico saved Will a seat by him. Will kissed Nico on the cheek and I smiled. Will saw me smile and shot me a playfull wink.

"Hey back off Solace!" Percy said with a mischevious grin. "She's mine. You got Death Breath."

Will laughed and Nico glared at Percy. "That is true Jackson, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Will pulled Nico in and kissed him full on the lips. When they pulled apart, you could see Nico's blush. Percy just laughed at them.

"Get a room." he yelled in between laughs.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Nico said in a sneer.

Percy was about to retort, but the Proffesror came in.

"Good morning students!" she said in a dreamy voice. "Today we will be crystal gazing. Everyone grop up and gaze into your crystal."

I was in a group with all demigods. I was gazing at the ball, trying to figure it out when the Proffesor approached us.

She pointed at Percy and spoke. "You shall die from drowning." we all laughed at this. Even Nico.

She looked at us confused then she turned to Will. "You shall die by staying by staying out in the suns rays to long." We all laughed harder.

She frowned then turned to me. "You shall die from lack of knowledge in a battle." All the laughing stopped and I glared at her.

I was about to speak, but Percy beat me to it. "That is highly offensive." he said then stormed out and since our finrgers were intertwined, I was pulled with him. Soon after we left, the rest of the demigods followed.

* * *

 **Harry**

Ron and I wave Hermione bye as she walked off to her next class. Once she was gone, me and Ron went to Divintion. When we got there, we saw the exchange students sitting down at a table talking amongst themselves. Ron lead me to an emty table that was close to them. As I sat down, I could see that Percy and Annabeth were holding hands tightly, as if their lives depended on it. After that act they pulled in the Great Hall, I kinda lost respect for the pair. I mean really, who needs someone so badly to which they can't let go of each other!

Ron and I sat down and Proffesor Trewelny walked in. She started talking about something but I wasn't listening. I was trying to think of why Percy and Annabeth needed each other that much.

When she finished talking, she approached the exchange students table and spoke.

She pointed at Percy, "You shall die from drowning." They all laughed.

She looked at them confused then she turned to Will. "You shall die by staying by staying out in the suns rays to long." They all laughed harder.

She frowned then turned to Annabeth. "You shall die from lack of knowledge in a battle." All the laughing stopped and Annabeth glared at her.

I could tell she wanted to retort, but Percy beat her to it. "That is highly offensive." he said then stormed out of the classroom with Annabeth in tow. The rest of the exchange students followed them out.

I turned to Ron. "Why were they laughing at death?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe thy're death eaters. That Nico kid looks like he could be one for sure."

"Your right." I said as I nodded. "We should tell Hermione about this later."

He nodded then turned back to the crystal.

This was gonna be a long class.

* * *

 _ **Next update...**_

 _ **May 28**_

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Again, sorry for my bad spelling. Please leave a review.**


	7. New Living Arrangments

Chapter 7

New Living Arrangments

 **Piper**

I was sitting on the living room of our demigod hut, reading a book (written in greek ofcourse) and pretty much relaxing. Jason was out with Percy training, and Annabeth went with them seeing as she can't leave Percy.

I love Annie. I mean she's been through so much and she's only 17! We've all been through alot, but she went through a place worse than hell! I was clearly getting side tracked so I closed my book and got up off the couch so I could go to the kitchen to get a snack.

When I walked in the kitchen, I saw Leo. His head was on fire and he had a chopped meat in his hand.

When I walked in he smiled at me then waved. "Hey Beauty Queen! I'm making some burritos. Want one? Veggie style of course."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure why not." Leo and I were the only people in the hut so it was pretty quite. The only sounds you could hear were the sounds of Leo cooking. When he finished, he handed me my burrito and I took it gratefully. "Wow Leo this is amazing!"

"Yeah I know," he said with one of his signiture smiles. "I made it."

I laughed at him. He was so childish for someone his age.

"I'll be back." He says as he leaves the kitchen.

"Okay bye." I say and continue to eat my burito.

* * *

 **Leo**

I walked back to my room and sat down on my bed. I was about to start working on something that I was making for Calypso when something jumped through the window.

"Ah Leo Valdez." It was a monster. She had scaly legs and a hideous face. "You look very tasty young demigod."

"I know I'm the one and only bad boy supreme. I'm always tasty. Just look at me!" I reached in my tool belt and pulled out a hammer. I charged at the monster. I began to hit in in er weak spots. I could tell she was weakening, so I went for my last blow. When I angled my hammer for her weak spot, she deflected it and knocked my hammer out of my hand.

"Now what are you gonna do demigod!" She screeched. "You are defensless!" She ran at me and grabbed my arm.

"I'm not as defensless as you think." I let my body catch fire, burning the monster to dust. When I deflamed myself, I noticed that my room was on fire. I ran out the room and into the kitchen. "Piper come on we gotta go!"

"Wh- why?" she asked, her mouth full of a veggie burrito.

"Fire!" I screamed and she imediatly understood.

"Let's go." We ran out of the house only to see Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank approaching us.

"Guys we gotta go." I say to my friends.

"Why what happened?" Jaso asked confused.

"Monster attack, fire, we need to go." I say in a hurry.

"I can put the fire out." Percy said confidently. "Everyone else should go."

We all nodded our heads except Annabeth. She stayed with Percy and the rest of us left.

* * *

 **Percy**

I ran up to the house and examened it. It was coated in flames. They were everywhere. I used my powers and the water from the lake came to me accordingly. I doused the hut in water and then told the lake water to return to the lake. I looked at the house again, only this time there was no house. All that was left was a pile of burnt wood and bricks.

"Well we should go see Dumbledore." I said to no one imparticular, but Annabeth heard me.

"Yeah let's go."

The two of us walk back to our group and explain the situation. They all agree with us, so we go to Dumbledore's office.

 **_._._._._._._._._._._**

When we get to his office, we knock on the door.

"Come in." he said. We walked in and explained what happened.

"I understand. Since majority of you are in the Gryffindor house, I will set up a room for you in there."

"Thank you Proffeser." Annabeth said polietly.

"It should be ready for you in about half an hour."

We all nodded our heads and left his office. What were we gonna do for half an hour?

* * *

 **So sorry for the late update. I was reading some solangelo fanfiction and totally forgot about this. Anyways..**

 _ **Next update...**_

 _ **June 5**_

 **VERY IMPORTANT:** **I will be putting this tory on the website _WATTPAD_ in case people prefer to read it on there. My user name on the site is _ChickenGang50_. I am also writting a Hinny fanfic along with this one so if the updates are a little choppy, my bad.**


	8. Sorry

Okay guys. I'm am so sorry for not updating. I kinda lost intrst in this story because I hae been reading a lot of solangelo on the website _**Wattpad**_. Please go check out this website and read my story by the title of **Summer Camp. **My username is _**ChickenGang50**_ so please look me or my story up on the website. Here is a summary of the story so far.

 _Carter is a fourteen year old girl who just moved from her home town of Alabama Her parents wanted to live somewhere tropical for her high school years, so they moved to Florida. Over the summer, Carter and her family go to this summer camp and at said camp, Carter meets this guy named Davis. Davis is like her, athletic and strong willed. Only problem is he's two years older than her. Carter and Davis become close friends and really hit it of, but what happens when Carter begins to feel deeper feelings for Davis? Does Davis feel the same way? Read to fin out!_

 **Caracter Description**

 **Name: Carter McDaniels**

 **Age: 14**

 **Grade Entering: 9th**

 **Race: Black/African American**

 **Hair Clor: Dark Brown Almost Black**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Bio: Carter is a very athltic person. She is also very funny and enjoyable to have around. She is an only child and lives with her mom and dad in Panama City Florida.**

 **Name: Davis Bradly**

 **Age: 16**

 **Grade Entering: 11th**

 **Race: White**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Eye Color: Pale Blue**

 **Bio: Davis is also very athletic. He has seven step brothes and sister because his mom has been in three differnt marriges. He has one real sister who has stuck by him since birth. Davis lives in Panama City Florida with his dad and sister.**

Again I am really sorry for not updating. This story is not complete, but I will finish it. The updates are just gonna be slow. Like really slow. Anyways, please please please read this book and tell me what you think about it. Sorry again.

-Milkshake50

* * *

 **Please find this book and read it. I promise it is not a waste of time. The book is hoestly really good and I would read it if someone else wrote it. It's not like a classic summer romance. This one is more fun than that. Please read this on _Wattpad._ **

**Thanks to everyone who's actually gonna try and do this. It means alot to me and my story. I greatly appreciate it.**


	9. Hermione's Plan

**For Cheese(the best fan ever)  
Tysm for commenting so much! I love reading your comments about this story. It honestly puts a smile on my face. This chapter is just for you, so I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Hermione's Plan

 **Hermione**

Harry, Ron, and I were sitting in the common room. I was doing a bit of homework while they were playing a game of chess. I was about to tell them that they should start on their homework when the exchange students walked into the common room.

"What are you lot doing here?" Harry asked harshly.

"Well." Percy said as he turned to look at Leo. "Leo burnt down our hut in the woods so Dumbledore told us to move in here."

Harry and Ron just stared at Leo as if he would burn down the common room and I didn't judge them. Latley, Harry has been talking to Ron and I about how he thinks Percy is a death eater, and he has put a curse of some sort on Annabeth to make her love him. Ron agreed imedialty, but I wasn't so sure. How could someone so gorgeous be a death eater.

I was snapped out of my thought by Ron. "You burned down your bloody house!"

All the exchange students nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"So let's go to our room." Percy said awkwardly. As soon as he said that a door aperead behind him and had 'Exchange Students' written on the door. "See ya." he waves by then went into the room, Annabeth in tow.

Honestly, I hate her. I don't even see why Percy's with her. She's probally just another dumb blond that likes dating the good looking guys that everyone loves. I will have Percy eve if I have to pry him away from that blonde demon.

 **_._._._._._._._._._**

It was dinner time and I was sitting with Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. I had a plan to get Annabeth away from Percy. It was full proff. All I had to do was get Percy to come out of the Great Hall with me and then I wiold get him to drink some of the love potion I brewed in Moaning Mrtyle's bathroom.

Percy and Annabeth walked into the Great Hall hand in hand. It was sickening. Percy shouldn't have to suffer through someone like her talking to him. As soon as he sat down, I got up and walked over to him.

"Hey Percy can we talk, outside?" I asked him kindly.

He looked at Annabeth and she nodded. "Yeah sure." Percy stood up and followed me outside of the Great Hall. "So what is it you wanted?"

"Oh nothing really." I swished my wand and roped shot out of them. I tied Percy's hands behind his back and then fished the potion from out of my pocket. I brought the rim to his lips and was about to tip it over when I heard someone yell.

"Hey! What the Hades do you think your doing!?" It was that dark and creepy kid. Nico I think his name was.

"Uh nothing." I said as I tipped the bottle, forcing Percy to drink.

His eyes glazed over and he looked at me lovingly. "Mione I-I love you." I smiled and then undid the ropes. I grabbed his hand and walked past the dark guy who was staring at us open mouthed.

I dragged Percy into the room then made him sit next to me. When he was seated, I sat next to him. He began playing with my hair. I was about to tell him to kiss me when Annabeth marched up to me.

"What the Hades did you do to my boyfriend!" she screamed.

I shrugged my shoulders then smirked. "Nothing. He must have finally realized that he shouldn't be wasting his time on dumb blondes like you."

Annabeth had fire in her eyes. I had to admit, I was scared. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me up above her head.

"Hey put her down." Percy said. He got up to the srepped up to Annabeth.

"Seaweed brain she used love potion on you, but don't worry I will fix you." she said it so calmly. She then looked back to me. "And you." She slapped me hard across the face. I knew it would leave a bruise. "How could you just steal someones boyfriend like that." She then punched me in the nose. It was definatly broken. "Why would you even try to seperate us!" She flipped me then kicked me in the ribs. They also felt broken. "I will never forgive you for this, and Percy would have NEVER EVER dated a sick person like yourself." She kicked me again then squated low so if she spoke only I could hear her. "And never call me a dumb blonde again or next time, I won't go easy on you." With that she walked off and over to Percy.

She grabbed Percy's face and then kissed him. Percy's eyes returned to normal and he looked at Annabeth sadly. "Wise girl what happened?"

She sighed. "Let's just say someone had the audacity to try and seperate us."

His expression turned furrious. "What did they do?"

"They gave you a love potion." Annabeth said sternly.

"Can I kill them?" he asked seriously. My eyes widdend and I tried to move but it hurt to much.

"No Perce. I already warned her." she then looked down at me. Percy followed her gaze. He scowled at me then leaned down much like Annabeth had down earlier.

"If you evry try to seperate me from my wise girl again, I will kill you."

He stood up slowly then walked over to Annabeth. He grabbed her hand and the two of then left the Great Hall.

With them gone everyone was now staring at me. Ron and Harry walked up to me. Harry picked me up and carried me to the infirmary. He laid me down in the bed and his face was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

* * *

 **Harry**

I was sitting down in the Great Hall staring at Hermione's limp body lying on the ground. Once I snapped out of my shock, I walked over to her and picked her up. I carried her all the way to the infirmary and then placed her on one of the beds.

I looked at Ron. "I can't believe she would do something like that."

"Me niether mate." was his reply.

Madam Pomfrey came in and when she saw Hermione she gasped. "My goodness what haooened!"

"The blonde exchange student, Annabeth Chase, attacked her." I said as I motioned to Hermione.

"Why on earth would she do that?" Madam Pomfrey asked me.

"I have no idea." I lied. Of course I know that Hermione used a love potion on Jackson, but we could use this as proof that the exchange stuents were no good.

"Well let's get her fixed up." Madam Pomfrey went over to Hermione and began muttering spells under her breath. "She should be better in about a week."

Ron and I nodded then left the common room. How were we gonna get back at those Americans?

* * *

 **Okay so I hope you liked this chapter. Especially you Cheese! Again My updates will be choppy and please read my story on Wattpad. If you haven't read the previous chapter (it's titled _Sorry_ ) then pleas ego back and read that. Tysm for reading.**


	10. Fixing

**For those of you who don't like what Hermione did then SORRY! (NOT). Okay so this story despretally needed a plot twist therefore Hermione was my pawn. If you don't like then my bad.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Fixing

 **Annabeth**

I can't believe Hermione. Why would she even try to do that to Percy? It was just so not like her. I should investigate maybe I can find something out. I walked out of the common room, Percy in tow, and then made my way to the infimary. When I walked in, I saw Harry and Ron sitting by her bed.

"Hey." I said as I entered.

The glared at me. I felt Percy shake. He was trying to hold in his laughter. Compared to our glares, their glares were like getting stared at by a bunny. "What do you want?" Harry spat.

"Well I came to examine Hermione. What she pulled earlier seemed out of character so I'm gonna look over her and see what I can find."

Ron looked hesitant, but nodded. "Alright. Just don't hurt her again."

I smiled a small smile at him. I walked over to Hermione and began looking over her arms and legs. I then went to her face. I lifted yp one of her eyelids and saw that her pupils were gold. I gasped and staggered back. "Um Harry, what color are Hermione's eyes usually?"

"Brown why."

"Perce she's been possesed. She didn't know what she was doing."

Percy looked at me with a grim expression. "Alright. We should get Will in here to look over her and see if he can figure out what she was possed by."

I nodded. The two of us walked out of the infirmary in search of Will.

* * *

 **Harry**

So the exchange students just said Hermione was possesed. Well that sucks. How are we gonna fix her?! I was pretty worried, but Ron. Ron was freaking out.

"Harry what are we gonna do! Mione's been possesed! What if she's like this forever?!"

I shook my head. "She can't die! If she does, how will we survive! She's the only reason we're passing our classes and not to mention she's our best mate!"

Ron was now on the floor in a feddle position. Slowly rocking back and forth. "We can't loose her Harry." he whispered. "I can't loose her."

I was about to respond when Will, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy came storming through the infirary building.

* * *

 **Will**

I stormed into the infirmary with Nico at my side. Percy and Annabeth were behind us. "Alright I'm gonna need some gloves and stethescope. NOW!" Annabeth ran off the came back with some gloves and a sthescope for me. I put them on and then went over to Hermione. "Harry, Ron, I'm gonna need you to leave."

"No way!" Ron yelled. "That's our best mate."

"Annabeth." I called. I gave her a look and she nodded.

"Leave. Now." she was so scary that I was tempted to leave. The two boys flinched when they heard her. They slowly krept out of the room. Great. I put my hands on Hermione's face and began singing under my breath. Slowly, her face began to heal.

"There we go." I said as soon as I finished. "She should wake in about and hour ir two."

Annabeth nodded. "Good."

I stood up and walked out. I needed time with Neeks.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, but I needed to pubish something.**


	11. Up For Grabs

Yeah, so I'm sorry, but I'm done with this story. If anyone wants it, you can have it. Just shoot me a message or something along those lines.

I will be starting a new series (or at least try to) soon. It will be a Percico and Frazeleo love type thing. The details for this will be listed below somewhere. Anyway, this new series was inspired by **Takara Pheonix**. She/He has several fanfiction accounts. I preffer reading their stories on the fanfiction site **Archive of our own, or ao3 (easier way of saying it)**. Takara Pheonix has written ove 650 stories, and more than half are about Percy Jackson. Pretty much all of them are about the love between Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson, so if you're a Percico shipper, this is the author for you. they also writhe about Frazeleo(Frank, Hazel, Leo), Perjasico(Percy, Jason, Nico), Pipabeth(Piper, Annabeth), Reynabeth(Reyna, Annabeth), and several more.

Please check them out if your a fan of any of the ships above.

 **Story Details**

Ships  
-Percico/Pernico/Nicercy  
-Frazeleo  
-Pipabeth or Reynabeth (haven't really decided yet)  
-others that I can't think of good ship names for, but you'll see if you read the story

Details  
So in this story, Percy and Leo are best friends. They're practically brothers. They go to the same high school and always talk to each other about how atrractive their crushes are. They'll be in the 10th grade, along with Hazel, while Nico and Frank are in the 11th grade.

Their comunity is a little different than others. Anyone can fall pregnant if their submissive. Nico, Hazel, and Frank are dominants, while Percy and Lep are submissives. Being an unmated sub is difficult, so Leo and Percy have to look out for each other.

Things might possible change when I actually begin the story, so don't get to attached.

If you have any ideas of what it could be about please leave a comment so I'll know. These are some things I was think of, but wasn't sure about:  
-the demigods being mutants (not legit mutans, but like they have powers and such just of the mind, body, or soul. mind being intellegance, telecanices, and such. body being strenght or speed. and soul being water or fire control)  
-Sally dying  
-the demigods being supernaturals (ex. shifters, vampires, valkaryies, etc.)  
-if you have any other ideas leave then in the comment and I will get back to you 

Other Stuff  
The chapter won't be really long, probally somewhere between 800 and 1200 words for each chapter.

This story will be on other sites like Archive of our Own and maybe Wattpad.

Please tell me how you feel about this story idea and all that jazz, and if you want the story _Demigods, Meet Wizards_ , let me know.


	12. Up for Grabs 2

GraceHeartofRiverClan is continuing this story, so go to them for updates and such. Sorry again.

 **All updates after this will be advertising my newest story Mutants. Here is a sneak peek of chapter one that has been posted. Please check it out and more updates will be on the way. **

|flashback/about 12 years ago|

 _Percy Jackson and his mother Sally Jackson were riding home from a nice trip to the beach. Percy love visiting the beach. Especially when it was with his mom. Ever since his father left and his mom had remarried Gabe, life hadn't been the greatest. Whenever Gabe got upset, he'd take it out on Percy. Percy, being the loyal guy he is, took on the pain just to protect his mother. Sally had no idea about what's been going on, so when she saw Percy's bruises she was shocked, to say the least. Percy lied about them every time. Saying things like "Oh I fell off my bike", or "I tripped on the way home." Sally, not knowing about Gabe's abuse, just frowned at her son and told him to be more careful every time._

 _Percy and Sally were both wearing smiles as the rode home from the Montauk. Montauk was the beach the pair went to when they need to let off some steam. Today was one of the best for Percy because he was finally able to learn how to surf. All in all, it was a great day. Well, it was until Sally slammed on her brakes, making the car jerk at the sudden stop._

 _Percy looked at his mom confused. "Mommy, what happened?"_

 _Sally turned to face her son who was sitting in the back seat. "Don't worry sweetie something just ran in front of me in the road. We're fine."_

 _Percy tilted his head to the side a little, making him look like a small kitten. "What was it?"_

 _Sally shrugged. "I don't know Perce. Come on, let's check it out."_

 _Percy smiled and unbuckled his seat belt. He hopped out of the back seat of his old car and went to see what had caused his mom to slam on the brakes. What he saw was not what he expected._

 _A small boy with caramel skin and dark brown curls lay there huddled in a small ball of himself. His eyes were closed and his lips were pressed in a tight line. His entire body was covered with dirt and mud and he was very skinny._

 _Percy squatted down near the boy's face and spoke in a soft and calm voice. "Hello. I'm Percy. You don't have to be scared. My mommy would've never hit you._

 _The dirty boy laying in front of his car slowly opened his eyes to look at Percy. His dark brown orbs stared at Percy for a while before they made their way to the road under him. "I'm Leo."_

 _Percy smiled when he heard the boy speak. He was clearly making progress. "Well, Leo. You look like your hungry. Would you like something to eat? Mommy and I could take you home and you can have food and a nice bath. would you like that Leo?"_

 _Leo smiled and nodded. "That would be great."_

 _Percy jumped up from where he was by the small boy and ran over to his mom. "Mommy mommy! Can we keep him? Please?! He doesn't have a place to stay, and he's hungry and needs a bath. Can he come with us?!"_

 _Sally chuckled amusedly at her son. "I don't know Perce. What if his parents are looking for him?"_

 _Percy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "If his parents were looking for him, he probably wouldn't be all messy!"_

 _Sally had to give him props for that one. If his parents were looking for the boy, he probably wouldn't be this slim, or dirty. Sally walked over to the small child in front of her car and smile down at him. "Hello, sweetling. I'm Sally. What's your name?"_

 _The small Latino boy looked up from the ground and at the lady. Her blue eyes had sadness in them, but also love and care. "I-I'm Leo"_

 _Sally smiled wider. "Well hello, Leo. Are your parents looking for you young one? why would you run away?"_

 _Leo looked back down at the road. "I-I don't have parents. Or a place to stay."_

 _Sally frowned at that. No one should have to run out in the streets like that. Especially not someone his age. "Well Leo you are more than welcome to come with Percy and I. We'll give you a nice bath and some cookies you can eat."_

 _The young boy looked back up at the lady with big, hopeful eyes. "Really?"_

 _Sally laughed a little at that. "Yes really. Now come on. The sooner you get in the car, the sooner we can get you home."_

 _Leo smiled and stood from where he was on the ground. He then walked over with Sally to the car and sat in the back with Percy. He sat with his hands in his lap and his eyes cast downwards to avoid any eye contact. He knew these people wouldn't keep him, but he was still happy to get a bath and some food._

 _"So Leo." Percy started. "Do you like the beach?"_

 _Leo lifted his head and turned to look at the other boy. "I-I've never been to the beach."_

 _Percy's jaw practically hit the floor. "You've never been to the beach?!"_

 _Leo looked back down feeling embarrassed that he's never once been to the beach. "N-No."_

 _Percy saw the younger boys discomfort, so he reached over and grabbed his hand. "Well, we'll just have to fix that."_

 _Leo smiled and looked back at Percy. The sea green-eyed boy was smiling back at him, so he nodded. Maybe they would keep him after all._

|flashback end|

 **In my newest story, Percy and Leo are practically related. This is the flashback to show how they met when they were young. The next chapter will be all about basic facts and such as their age, their grade, their ship, and some inside info on their powers and life.**

 **Hope you'll check this story out. I try and update twice a month.**


End file.
